This invention relates generally to work stands and more specifically to a new and novel bicycle work stand and method. The new and novel bicycle work stand and method is designed to place a bicycle in a proper position to effect repairs and adjustments to a bicycle while providing stable and balanced support of the bicycle.
While there are a wide variety of bicycle stands that provide some support for a bicycle, such as The Greenfield Easystand.RTM., manufactured by Greenfield.RTM., these stands are designed to be portable kick-stands providing support to a bicycle while both front and rear wheels of the bicycle remain on the ground. Thus, since the rear wheel of a bicycle is not elevated by this type of stand, repairs and adjustments to the bicycle cannot be easily and readily effected thereby limiting the use if this type of stand. Other storage type stands are also available and are equally unsuited for effecting repairs and adjustments on a bicycle. These types of storage stands are generally constructed of lightweight material that cannot adequately support the bulk of the weight of a bicycle and further, are not designed to support the bulk of the weight of a bicycle. Like the before mentioned portable kick-stand, these types of storage stands are designed to support a bicycle while both front and rear wheels remain on the ground, thereby utilizing the contact points between both the front and rear wheels and the ground as additional support.
Another type of stand that functions solely as a bicycle work stand is of the type having a base and elevated curved arm. The end of the elevated curved arm is designed to grip a bicycle at some point on the bicycle frame thereby elevating the bicycle from the ground. These types of work stands are cumbersome and require extra work space to effect repairs and adjustments on a bicycle. Additionally, these types of work stands must either be left assembled, taking up valuable space, or the stand must be disassembled after each use and reassembled prior to the next use.
Another problem encountered with stands of this type is that these stands limit the accessibility of various areas of a bicycle that may be in need of repair or adjustment. Since this type of stand has an elevated arm which holds the bicycle in place, the elevated arm may at times be in the way of a technician or other person attempting to repair or adjust various components of a bicycle. The bicycle must then be re-positioned in the stand to continue the repairs or adjustments.